Buck Galactica
by britanic66
Summary: A space anomaly opens into BSG 2003 dimension, and life and death walks thru. This is an alternate universe of the cannon BSG 2003, so there will be changes/differences. None of the story takes place in the Star Wars universe. While it is a Multi-universe crossover, only some elements are taken from many of the other dimensions. Please R&R. No Trolling and No Flaming.
1. Ch 1 A Gathering

I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor this world where this story resides.

If you recognize anything, I may have borrowed a line or two from the mini.

_Thoughts_

(Authors notes)

_**Telepathy**_

**Please** read & review.

**2/16/14, **Sorry, just making a revision.

Chapter 1

A Gathering

Two weary eyes look out of the space vessel port into the black at the ragtag fleet that is gathering.

_"How am I, a teacher, going to lead these people?"_ Laura ponders as she continues watching more vessels arrive.

Because she is so deep in her thoughts, Captain Russo has to cough a second time to gain her attention.

"Yes, Captain?" Laura replies when she finally notices him and Captain Apollo.

"I thought you might want to accompany Captain Apollo and me to the port airlock. The returning raptor has found a wandering vessel that has an interesting passenger on it."

"Anybody that I know…?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Apollo quickly replies as he offers her a hand to assist her in getting up. "The Captain wants you to verify the person's identity," he replies.

"Very well," she replies as she brushes past the two captains, "What is the situation."

"When Raptor 312 was searching for survivors, she came across an unknown vessel," Captain Russo said as they follow Laura to the airlock.

"An unknown vessel…?" Laura questions.

"Boomer had never seen a vessel of its type before," Apollo answers.

"However, a female did identify herself in response to Boomer's challenge," Captain Russo responds.

"So you want me to authenticate their claim, I guess."

"If you don't mind, ma'am," Russo said.

As they arrive at the airlock, Captain Russo nods his head to his Copilot.

_"I wonder who the mystery guest is."_ Laura thought as she watches the hatch slowly open allowing two females to enter. One of them is a strangely dressed female and the shorter one is…, _"No…it couldn't be…_Lara?"

"This woman claims to be your niece," Captain Russo asks as the aforementioned female approaches, "Is that true?"

"Yes, this is Lara Elien, the daughter of my sister Sandra Roslin, I thought I lost her in the attack," Laura said as she pulls Lara into a hug, "Who's this with you, Lara?"

"This is Jazreel Rogers. She rescued me from my damaged vessel," Lara answers as she motions to Jazreel, "My ship was heavily damaged as I was traveling to Caprica. She pulled me from my vessel just before it exploded and treated my injuries. I had been traveling with her for about a month before the raptor found us not too far away from here."

_"Why does he look familiar?"_ thought Jazreel as she quickly glances at Apollo.

_"I wonder what her story is,"_ Laura thought as she quickly takes in the stranger. She notices that the brunette female, who is almost the same height as Apollo, is dressed in a light blue full-length coat, light green tunic with loose trousers of the same color and a utility belt. "Thank you for your help ma'am. Fortunately for us you were in the area," Laura said as she extends her hand, "So you had business on Caprica?"

"You can call me Jazz, and your thanks are not required," Jazz replies as she shakes Laura's hand, "I accidently stumbled into the area and I saw a person in need. I merely acted accordingly."

"Captain Russo…Apollo, you can go back to your duties," Laura suggests, "I'm going to take our two visitors to the first class area to get reacquainted with my niece and find out more about Jazz."

"If you don't need us," Captain Russo said with a nod before he walks away.

"We'll be in the cockpit if you need us," Apollo replies. _"Where have I seen her before?"_ thought Apollo as he quickly glances at Jazz, before he follows Russo.

"The First class cabin is this way," says Laura, as she beckons to the two visitors to follow her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"_I can't believe that I just left him back there,"_ Boomer thought to herself, as she ponders the events that lead up to her ECO (Electronic Countermeasures Officer) being left behind on Caprica, _"Helo just stepped aside so Baltar could come back with me and the small group of civilians."_

"Are you ready to go find some more ships?" asks Crashdown.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Boomer replies. _"Baltar, you better have been worth the trade,"_ Boomer bitterly thought as she once again activates the Raptor's FTL.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jazz had just finished explaining to Laura how a huge crack in space transported her ship from her dimension to this dimension.

"So what you are saying is that you were pulled thru a temporal rift?" Laura asks.

"Yes…," Jazz replies hesitantly, "Does this happen often in this dimension? I'm surprised a lay person is acquainted with the idea."

"I use to be a teacher at a university," Laura offhandedly replies, "A variety of theories such as alternate dimensions and temporal rifts were discussed when I was relaxing in the teacher's lounge."

"So do you have any ideas on how I could return home?" Jazz wistfully inquires.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to mislead you," Laura contritely replies, "I only overheard the discussions, I didn't take part in them."

Suddenly a commotion is overheard as Captain Russo is heard rushing from the cockpit to the elevator.

"Captain Apollo…?" Laura called out when she saw Apollo rushing to the elevator, "What happened?"

"There was an accident in the galley," Apollo hastily answers. "One of the attendants was badly injured, Russo and I are going to evaluate the extent of the damages to the galley," he replies before rushing off.

"Perhaps, I can be of assistance," Jazz offers, "I am a healer."

Laura looks at Jazz and Lara as she weighs her options.

"You can trust her," Lara pleads, "If it wasn't for her skills as a healer…I probably would have died from my injuries."

"Well let's go then," Laura says with a nod of her head.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The scene that greets them is chaotic. People are either bringing order to the situation or just hanging around as a spectator. Apollo, one of the former is trying to clear out the latter.

"I told her not to use the rehydrator," one of the attendants said to a nodding Russo who is investigating the accident, "I told her that it hadn't been used in a long time."

Jazz quickly walks to and kneels by the injured moaning attendant lying on the floor. A priestess is attempting to attend to her.

"How bad is she?" Laura asks as Jazz gets to work.

"She is badly burned," said Jazz as she concentrates, "I'm stabilizing her before I move her to my vessel."

"Apollo…can you help us…" Laura says when she notices Jazz stand up.

As Jazz raises her hand, the attendant's body rises and floats three feet above the floor.

"How are you doing that?" Laura exclaims.

"There are more _things_ in either 'verse, Madam President, _than_ are _dreamt_ of in _your__philosophy," Jazz says as she walks by the stunned priestess and Laura._

_ Jazz walks to the airlock pushing the attendant before her. Laura, Lara, and Apollo closely follow her. Others tried to follow, but Lara sent them away._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"So how long is she going to be in this…Baca tank?" asks Apollo as he presses his hand against the glass and watches the attendant floating in a strange clear liquid while wearing a white gown.

"She should be out of the Bacta tank in about an hour. I will keep her for observation for the rest of the day," Jazz replies as she finishes using the robotic hands in the tank to treat the attendant, "She is fortunate that this happened to her. Based on my examination, I discovered that a cerebrovascular accident was in her near future. I repaired and reinforced that vessel."

"She was going to have a stroke," Laura said in astonishment, "I thought overheard her complaining about headaches."

"Is there anything that you can't do," Apollo said in amazement.

"Well, I don't think she can reanimate the dead…," Lara replies, "…Or can you?"

"I think that question was rhetorical," Jazz said with a chuckle.

Laura Roslin just smiles and nods her head in agreement, as she briefly rubs her chest.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_"What is in that alien vessel,"_ Doral thought as he sat in the main passenger area.

He failed in his attempt to follow them discreetly; the short blond female who had arrived on that vessel quickly discovered him. _"Cavil won't let me rest until I find out what is on that ship."_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

~Two hours later, First class cabin~

Jazz, Laura, and Lara are once again sitting in the first class area.

"Where did Apollo go?" asks Lara while she looks around the area.

"I think he had to return to his duties," Jazz said with a smirk as she shares a knowing look with Laura.

"So… how long have you been a healer?" Laura casually asks Jazz.

"I've been a healer for about…" Jazz starts to say before Apollo interrupts her as he quickly approaches from the cockpit.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Madam President, but you are urgently needed in the cockpit," Apollo whispers in Laura's ear.

"If you'll excuse me," Laura replies before quickly following Apollo to the cockpit.

"I wonder what that is all about." Lara said in a bewildered tone.

"Patience Padawan all will be revealed in time," Jazz whispers as she surreptitiously watches a nervous man wearing a forest green blazer on the other side of the cabin, _"Who is he talking to?"_

Suddenly, the stringy haired brunette looks in their direction, gets up and walks over to them.

"Um, hello I'm Gaius Baltar," the stringy haired stranger said.

"Jazz…"

"Lara…"

"Were you talking earlier about a temporal rift…that you came into this dimension thru one?" Gaius said as he sat down in the seat across from Jazz.

"Yes, the place I come from is very different from this…" Jazz was saying before the P.A. interrupts her.

"Passengers, please take your seats and stand by to jump. Thank you," Captain Russo said over the P.A.

"What's a jump?" asks Jazz right before she felt the universe turn itself inside out.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Are those Colonial signals confirmed?" Snaps Tigh.

"Confirmed, sir… Incoming ships are friendly," Dualla replies.

"Action stations… stand down," Tigh orders over the intercom.

"The lead ship is requesting permission to come alongside, sir. They say - they say they have the president of the colonies aboard," Dualla said, "We also have a request by a civilian vessel on the secure line as well."

"Grant the requests," Tigh snarkily replies, "Have some marines escort…the President…to conference room B. I'll go see about this… civilian visitor."

"Yes, sir…" Dualla answers.

"Gaeta, continue monitoring the munitions transfer. The old man is going to want this done as quickly as possible," Tigh barks as he is leaving the CIC. "You… with me," He snaps at a marine as he passes him.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Starbuck is working under her viper when she notices an unusual civilian vessel coming down one of the hanger deck elevators.

_"What is he doing on the deck with a marine_," Starbuck thought when she saw Colonel Tigh waiting for the civilian vessel. _"So who is he waiting for?"_ She thought as she snuck up behind them to watch.

Two female civilians, a brunette and a shorter blond, walk down the boarding ramp.

_"Huh, if Apollo had a little sister, she might look a lot like that brunette,"_ Starbuck thought as she looks at the two females.

"Well, tie me down and spank me," the short blond said as the two civilians walk up to Col. Tigh, "Hey where's your husband?"

"Excuse me…I'm the XO on this tub," Tigh snarled as he looks down at her. (AN: He tries to take advantage of their obvious height difference, since he is a foot taller than she is.) "You will give a Superior officer the proper respect that he deserves!"

"Superior officer, ha," the short blond said with a sneer as she looks up at his face, "You know very well that we're the same rank. Hades, I made Colonel before you did."

_"Who is this officer?"_ Starbuck thought as she watches the spectacle, _"I think I like her already."_

For the longest time, they just stared into each other's eyes waiting for the other to back down.

Tigh is the first to break.

"I'm glad that some things haven't changed," Tigh says with a huge smile, "Tick, you're still as crazy as ever. Are you still doing solo missions with that rifle and scope of yours?"

"One shot…one kill," Tick said with a grin, "I'd tell you about some of them, but then I'd have to…well, you know."

"Tick?" the other female civilian asks in bewilderment.

"That's a nickname that Adama, and Tigh gave me a long time ago. Oh, I'm sorry. Colonel Tigh, this is my friend, Jazreel Rogers. She goes by the name Jazz," Lara said as she introduces her two friends to each other, "Jazz this is Tigh… my victim. He keeps hoping to drink me under the table some day."

"Tigh, a pleasure…" Jazz said with a nod of her head.

"Well, I know what she does for a living," Tigh says with a nod of his head at Lara, "but what do you do?"

"I'm what you may call a healer, but I'm also a medical scientist," Jazz said as Lara listens in fascination, "I specialize in Biomechanical engineering."

_"I've never seen Tigh look so confused before,"_ Starbuck thought as she silently laughs to herself, _"His wife is probably the only one to have seen that expression on his face, and that was on the night his marriage was consummated."_

"I find ways to make life easier for people with medical problems," Jazz explains while Tigh nods in understanding, "Some of the solutions involve machines."

"Uh huh…So why are you on my boat?" Tigh asks Lara.

"Fire Flight doesn't have a FTL drive, so we can't keep up with the fleet," Lara mentions as she motions to the vessel with her thumb, "So I thought that we should hitch a ride with you guys… you know…since I'm probably the last operative of MI2 (Military Intelligence)."

"I never understood why you attached yourself with that …department," Tigh retorts.

"Well…" Lara prods, "I'd explain, but I'm still wondering where my bunk is going to be."

"Sergeant, help them move into the VIP stateroom next to Commander Adama's quarters," Tigh orders the marine. "Tick, I'd like to catch up with you more, but I have to go talk to a politician," Tigh said with a grimace. "It was nice meeting you Jazz," he said before he walks away.

_"Huh, so Tigh is human after all, who would have thunk it,"_ Starbuck thought to herself as she watches the marine escort Jazz and Lara to their vessel before she walks back to work on her viper.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Doral looks around to see if anyone is paying attention to him as he stands near Jazz's ship. Once he establishes that nobody is paying any attention to him, he gets to work. First, he examines the vessel, as he walks around it, to find the point of entry.

_"There it is…a boarding ramp,"_ he thought, _"Now where is the access panel?"_

Once he found it, his problems did not go away. The language above the two buttons, the two ports, a data access cord, and on the display is undecipherable. He didn't have the equipment to be able to use the two ports, but the service end of the data access cord did have a sharp point, almost like a large needle.

_"I wonder,"_ He thought as he looks around himself once again before shoving the needle into his forearm. He could feel the vessel attempting to prompt a response from his neuro-network, as if he needs to give the vessel an initiating signal. He looks at the two buttons, and hoping for the best, presses one.

_"What the…?"_ thought Doral, as an explosion of white light suddenly overwhelms his mind.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jazz and Lara are returning from the stateroom and are walking towards their vessel, when Jazz feels a vibration from her security monitor.

"Something is wrong with our ship," Jazz whispers as she quickens her steps.

When they return they see Tigh already standing there talking to a marine.

"I wonder what this is about," Lara mutters to Jazz.

"Let's ask Tigh, since he seems interested in whatever is next to our vessel," Jazz replies.

"Did you have an active security system on your vessel?" Tigh asks Jazz as she walks up to him.

"Only a sensor system, which notifies me if anyone is attempting to enter without my authorization," Jazz replies.

"So what happened to him?" Tigh asks as he steps aside to allow Jazz to see Doral lying dead on the ground next to her vessel.

"I didn't know you had Cyngaliens in your dimension," Jazz said in astonishment.

"A what…?" Tigh said.

"A Cyngalien… a cybernetic humanoid," Jazz replied as she knelt next to Doral, "You see when he inserted this data access cord into his arm to hack into my system, he must have chosen the wrong button and instead of gaining access, he fired up the recharge setting instead. Poor idiot fried his system."

"Are you telling me that that thing is a…Cylon?" Tigh said in a hushed tone after he took a knee next to Jazz.

"Well to be certain, I can take this person on my vessel and run a full scan on him," Jazz replied, "I am a medical scientist."

Tigh just looks over his shoulder at Lara.

"Hey, I trust her with my life," Lara exclaims.

"Do it," Tigh finally decides after a moment, "But keep it quiet."

"I will," Jazz replies as she hands him a small pocket communicator, "When I find anything interesting I'll contact you on this. It's a secure line to my vessel."

Just as Tigh was about to order the marine to assist Jazz with the body, he notices that she has already lowered the boarding ramp and is levitating the body onto her ship.

"Well, I see you have everything in hand," replies Tigh, as he attempts not to show any reaction to the floating body, "Tick, come with me, I'd like to show you around."

"Sure," Lara said as she starts walking at Tigh's side as he walks away from Jazz's vessel.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I see the old girl hasn't changed much since the last time I was here," Lara says as she looks around while she and Tigh enter the CIC.

"Commander Adama resisted many of the upgrades that proved to be a fatal weakness of many of the other Battlestars," Tigh replies as he resumes his duties.

Baltar, who is talking with Gaeta, interrupts him to walk over to talk to Tigh.

"Excuse me; Colonel Tigh is it true what I heard about the Public Relations civilian?" Baltar asks, "I overheard some marines talking about that Doral character."

"I'd rather that not get around more than it is now," Tigh growls in warning.

"Tigh…I thought Adama didn't authorize any major upgrades?" Lara asks as she looks up at the DRADIS console.

"He didn't," Tigh replies curious about what is catching her interest.

"So what is this thing on the bottom of the console?"

"I've been meaning to mention that I saw Doral acting rather strangely around the console awhile ago," Baltar replies in a tone of concern.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jazz is at the examination table working on Doral's body when her communicator vibrates.

"This is Jazz," she says as she answers her handheld.

"Jazz, Tigh… I'm sending Lara back to your location with Doctor Baltar. He just became our resident Cylon technology expert," Tigh said, "Lara will bring you up to speed on our needs. Tigh out."

"Well, I better get ready for company," Jazz says to herself as she walks over to the refresher to clean up before Lara, and Doctor Baltar arrive.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As a medic tends to Adama's face, Tigh is telling Adama about Jazz, Lara, and the deceased Cylon they found on the Port hanger deck. They glance at Leoben as some men carry him on board the ship.

"Take that one to the civilian ship on the Port hanger deck," Tigh orders the men, "She's expecting you."

"Tick's onboard huh," Adama replies as he waves the medic away, "Good, we've lost enough friends already."

"Since finding this second Cylon things are looking worse and worse," Tigh mutters, "They look just like us."

"Down to our blood…" remarks Adama.

"You realize what this means," Tigh said, "They can be anywhere…anyone."

"I've had time to think about it."

"So, what do we do?"

"I don't know, How we doing on the warheads?"

"Magazine 2 is secure, 3 and 4 within the hour. Something else, Lee is alive."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I'm sorry about getting you involved in this mess," Lara apologizes again to Jazz, who is exiting the secured lab area, as Lara glances over at Baltar who is at a side workstation examining the strange device from CIC, "I knew our side was losing, but I didn't know by how much."

"Don't worry," Jazz says to reassure Lara, "I became a healer to help others, it doesn't matter that I am not in my own dimension."

"So do you trust that man over there?" Lara asks Jazz as she nods her head towards Baltar.

"I'm not sure about him," Jazz says in a low tone as she secures the hatch behind her, "He seems a little too jumpy."

Suddenly, Jazz's handheld vibrates.

"This is Jazz," she said as she answers her device.

"Jazz, this is Tigh and Adama…permission to board."

"I'll send Lara to escort you to the lounge," Jazz says into her communicator. "I'll meet you there Lara," Jazz says to Lara, "I have to attend to something first."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"It looks like you're having fun," the Six in the red dress said, "are you having fun with your new toys?"

"This ship does have some advanced technology," Gaius admits as he watches Jazz and Lara walk down the stairs to the common area.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that those two ladies didn't trust you," she conspiratorially whispers.

"Even I would have trouble trusting someone that I caught talking to himself," Gaius concedes, "Who are you really, my little specter?"

"Don't you remember…" teases Six. "Don't worry you'll remember…eventually," she whispers before she disappears.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As Jazz enters the lounge, she notices Lara, Apollo, and Tigh sitting on the couch. That's when she notices another officer, facing the other way, looking at a painting on the wall.

"Commander Adama, this is Jazz," Tigh says as he gets up from the couch, "Jazz…Commander Adama."

"By the force…?" Jazz blurts out, when the officer turns around.

"Saul…what's going on?" Adama grumbles as he looks at a female who bears more than a passing resemblance to Jaycie McGavin, a Raptor pilot he once knew.

Tigh just stands there looking dumbfounded.

"Now I know why you look so familiar," Jazz says to Apollo.

"What are you talking about?" asks Lara.

"Remember, when I mentioned that I never knew my parents," Jazz said to Lara as she walks over to the holographic table. "Well, my twin brother never agreed with council policy concerning the separation of children from their parents. So, Jacen went and found our father. He contacted me and sent me a picture of the two of them together, before he disappeared," she said as she triggers an image on the table. "My brother is on the right and my father is on the left," she said as she went and sat down in a nearby chair, "My father was the Commander of a Corellian Dreadnaught."

Apollo is speechless as he looks at the 3-D holographic image of a man who could be the identical twin of his father and the young man on his left who looks a lot like his younger brother, Zack.

"Was…?" asks Commander Adama.

"The last I heard is that my father was killed by slave smugglers, and my brother disappeared while on a mission for the council at about the same time," Jazz replies, "When I came here… I never imagined… that I would meet this dimension's version of my family."

"How's your mother?" Apollo asks.

"She died while delivering my brother and me," Jazz quietly answers.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Apollo says sympathetically

"Thank you for the thought Apollo," Jazz replies.

"My name is Lee, Lee Adama," Apollo says. "Apollo is my call sign," Lee says as he looks at the holographic image, "and considering the circumstance, Lee might be more appropriate."

"Lee…" Jazz tenderly replies.

"Do you have any other siblings?" Lee quickly asks.

"I have no other siblings," Jazz forlornly replies.

Commander Adama sits silently for a moment staring at the image before he seems to come to a decision. "We can get further acquainted later, first tell me everything that you have learned from the two dead Cylons and if you can come up with some sort of detector that can help us find out if there are any others hiding in our fleet."

"Before I do that, I need to tell you about a planet in my dimension called Cyngalia," Jazz replies, "The name of the planet is based on the name the natives decided to give themselves."

"You mentioned something similar before I think," Tigh recalls, "Cyngalien…?"

"Yes, the natives combined two words when they named themselves…" Jazz says with a smirk, "Let's just say that they have quite the sense of humor."

"What two words did they combine," Lee asks.

"They combined their word of Cynga," answers Jazz, "which means to fornicate… and our word of alien. When you combine the two words, it loosely means…"

"Fracking alien," Adama said with a chuckle, "I see what you mean about them having a sense of humor."

"They are a planet of highly advanced sentient humanoid life forms that engaged in many questionable practices," Jazz said, "For example, they started to engage in genetic experimentation, which created a subclass of their species. After many decades, two classes populated their planet. The Masters, they are the original natives of the planet, and the Drones, they are the genetically modified specialized subclass that the Masters created to serve them."

"So they had slaves," Tigh retorts, "What does this have to do with the Cylons?"

"The Masters, in their arrogance, thought that they had total control over the Drones," Jazz continues, "They thought that the Drones were too servile and that they, the Masters, were too mighty for anything like a revolution to occur."

"A civil war…?" asks Lee.

"Yes that is how I became acquainted with them," Jazz explains, "When I had received the rank of Knight, the council sent me to assist the faction that was allied with us. I was sent as a healer to assist them, since part of my research dealt with them."

"So did the Drones overthrow the Masters?" Adama asks in a hushed tone.

"They almost did more than that…some idiot gave one of them access to the master control program. The Drone almost rewrote many of the Masters' programming before he was eventually caught. Many Masters were dominated before being rescued and reprogrammed."

"They were…?" Lee blurts.

"Yes, they are our dimension's version of Cylons," Jazz replies with a nod at Adama, who returns the nod; "They are naturally formed cybernetic sentient humanoid life forms."

"And the two Cylons you examined…?"Adama asks.

"They are identical to the subclass…Drones," Jazz replies, "From what I can piece together from their remains. The original programming is more than two thousand years old. I would surmise that these Drones' programming is based on their Masters' programming. Based upon my examination of the Drones' programming, I can also surmise that they were created about thirty years ago. However, soon after their creation a second party altered the Drones original programming."

"How can you tell that it was not done by one of the Masters?" Adama asks.

"The coding was done by someone who was familiar, but not an expert in the original programming language," Jazz answers as she changes the holographic image on the table to the images of the two Cylon cadavers in the lab.

"This just leaves me wondering," Adama replies as he leans in to look more closely at the holographic images, "Who is in charge…a Master…or a Drone?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As Jazz stands at the end of her vessel's boarding ramp watching Commander Adama, Apollo, and Tigh walk away, she feels a presence approach from her left.

"Jazz," President Roslin says as she approaches Jazz, "Can we talk for a moment?"

"How can I help you Madam President?"

"I am wondering…since you are a healer…" Laura hesitantly asks as she nervously looks around her, "If you would use your skills as a healer to…"

"You would like me to give you an examination," Jazz quietly replies, "Because you are suffering from an ailment."

"How did you know?" Laura says in astonishment, "I never revealed anything to you."

"I am a healer," Jazz gently replies as she lays her hand on Laura's shoulder, "It is my job to sense these things. Come to me when it's convenient to you for an exam and treatment…and don't worry, I will keep your confidence."

"Thank you," Laura says sounding relieved, "I'll talk to you later. I only stopped on my way to talk to Commander Adama to see you."

"I'll speak with you later than," Jazz says with a nod.

"Until than…" Laura says while returning Jazz's nod and then turns and walks away."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

All is quiet, as Lara and Jazz are sitting cross-legged, meditating, on the lounge floor of Fire Flight.

_"Why, all of the sudden, was it so important for me to meditate,"_ Lara thought as she tries but fails to clear her mind as Jazz taught her. _"We're working in the lab and suddenly she says, 'You need to meditate. Come with me.' Why now?"_ She is thinking when she suddenly feels a tremor travel thru the ship.

_**"It has begun Padawan,"**_ Jazz telepathically tells Lara, as Lara is noticing the increasing occurrences of the tremors. _**"Be patient, there is nothing for you to do right now."**_

Lara tries to sit quietly even though it feels as if the Galactica is about to be shaken to pieces." After what seems to be forever, Lara feels that old forgotten feeling, the feeling of her whole world turning inside out.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Jazz and Lara stand to the side watching the Colonials conduct their Religious funeral service in the Starboard hangar deck.

Elosha, the priestess finishes singing and then concludes her part of the service with a prayer.

"So say we all," Elosha says in conclusion.

"So say we all," the assembly responds weakly.

"_**Not a whole lot of enthusiasm in that response is there,"**_ Lara mentally said to Jazz.

"_**Their spirit has been greatly damaged,"**_ Jazz mentally responds, _**"A Leader better do something about it quick, before it gets worse. Nobody can live long without hope."**_

"_**It seems that we are not the only ones that noticed the assembly's response,"**_ Lara mentally said to Jazz, as she notices Commander Adama walking to stand in front of the assembly.

"So say we all," Adama calls out as if testing the assembly.

"So say we all," the assembly responds a little more forcibly.

"So say we all," Adama says trying to encourage the assembly.

"So say we all," the assembly responds a little louder.

"So say we all," Adama calls out once more.

"So say we all," the assembly loudly responds. Finally giving a response that satisfies Adama.

"Are they the lucky ones? That's what you're thinking, isn't it? We're a long way from home," Commander Adama says to the assembly, "We've jumped way beyond the red line, into unchartered space. Limited supplies, limited fuel, No allies… and now, no hope? Maybe it would have been better for us to have died quickly, back on the Colonies with our families, instead of dying out here slowly, in the emptiness of dark space. Where shall we go? What shall we do? Life here began out there. Those are the first words of the sacred scrolls, and the Lords of Kobol told them to us, many countless centuries ago. And they made it perfectly clear that we are not alone in this universe. Elosha, there's a thirteenth colony of humankind, is there not?"

"Yes. The scrolls tell us a thirteenth tribe left Kobol in the early days," Elosha answers, "They travelled far and made their home upon a planet called Earth, which circled a distant and unknown star."

"It's not unknown. I know where it is! Earth," Adama proclaims, "The most guarded secret we have. The location was only known by the senior commanders of the fleet, and we dare not share it with the public. Not while there was a Cylon threat upon us. For now, we have a refuge to go to. A refuge the Cylons know nothing about. It won't be an easy journey. It'll be long, and arduous. But I promise you one thing: on the memory of those lying here before you, we shall find it, and Earth shall become our new home. So say we all!"

"So say we all," the assembly loudly repeats.

"So say we all," Adama calls out again.

"So say we all," the assembly answers.

"So say we all," Adama calls out again.

"So say we all," the assembly answers.

"So say we all," Adama calls out again.

"So say we all," Elosha replies.

"Dismissed," Adama orders the assembly.

"Well that was interesting," Lara whispers to Jazz as they watch the assembly clap and cheer.

"It's only started to get interesting," Jazz replies.


	2. Ch 2 Miss me?

I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor this world where this story resides.

_Thoughts_

(Authors notes)

_**Telepathy**_

**Please** read & review

Chapter 2

Miss me?

It has been two days since leaving Ragnar Anchorage and the Cylons have found the fleet…again. The Cylons have been consistently springing attacks upon them. The Colonials may have called it a surprise attack, two days ago, but they don't call it that anymore, especially since the Cylons have been attacking every thirty-three minutes. Galactica has been sending out a full CAP (Combat Air Patrol) to greet the Cylons. The CAP protects the Fleet as it jumps, and then they make a combat landing right before the Galactica, as the last ship, makes its jump.

This latest CAP is showing to be different from the last. All the birds return home, but not all are unscathed.

"How bad is she?" Apollo asks Crashdown as he runs over to the Raptor.

"She's bleeding out," Crashdown blurts, "We got to take her to medical."

"No good," Chief Tyrol says as he quickly approaches, "Cottle is on the Rising Star attending to a pregnant female patient, who was injured this morning."

"How about a medic…?" Starbuck suggests.

"Won't get here on time," Lee replies, "pick her up and follow me."

"Where we going?" asks Starbuck.

"My sister has her own personal mini M.A.S.H. (Mobile Army Surgical Hospital) unit," Lee retorts with a chuckle.

"Your sister…?" Starbuck blurts.

"I'll explain later," replies Lee.

Crashdown and Chief just share a look of bewilderment as they pick up Boomer, after Starbuck switches places with Crashdown, and she resumes putting pressure upon the ABD dressing that is trying to stop up the blood pouring from Boomer's gut wound.

Lee quickly leads them to Fire Flight. When he arrives at the boarding ramp, he finds Jazz waiting for him.

"I sensed your urgent need for me," Jazz explains as she leads them inside, "I decided to meet you here."

_"What is this place?"_ Starbuck thought as they walk thru the vessel to a treatment room.

Jazz immediately went to work on Boomer's wounds, after Chief Tyrol and Crashdown place the stretcher on the treatment table.

"What is she doing?" Starbuck asks Lee.

"I've seen her do this before," answers Lee, "When she healed an attendant on Colonial One. But, I still don't know how she does it."

"I would explain, but I don't have the time," Jazz snaps, "If you want to be helpful you could leave the room, so that I can treat the patient."

Jazz may have chased the others away, but Chief insists on staying by Boomer's side. Jazz didn't mind as long as he didn't get in the way.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After Galactica completes another jump, Adama leaves Tigh in charge of the CIC so he can go to Fire Flight.

_"Why did Jazz call for me?"_ Adama wonders as he makes his way to Jazz's vessel.

He spots Lara at the end of the boarding ramp as he approaches the vessel.

"Where have you been lately?" Adama asks as Lara escorts him to the treatment area.

"Jazz has been having me meditate and train quite a lot lately," grumbles Lara. "And she has increased the difficulty level of my training recently," she says as they enter the treatment area.

"Due to her age, my Padawan has a long ways to go to catch up to where she should be," Jazz replies as they approach.

"But Master, I am trying the best that I can," replies Lara as she walks back to the training room.

"In the words of a very wise man I once knew, 'Do or do not, there is no try'," Jazz counters before Lara leaves the room with a bow.

"Master…Padawan…?" Adama wonders aloud, _"Lara didn't indenture herself, did she?"_

"Do not fear Commander. She is not my servant. I am merely Lara's teacher," Jazz explains to Adama.

"So how can I help you?" Adama replies sounding relieved as he looks around for somebody.

"Baltar is not here. He is busy elsewhere on Galactica," Jazz reassures Adama, before continuing. "I have made a discovery that requires you to be informed of it," Jazz replies as she leads Adama to where an unconscious Boomer is laying, "I was going to inform some other people as well, but my Padawan advises me that I should keep this within the family, since it is a military matter. And upon reflection, I think she may be right."

"Has this anything to do with my injured Raptor pilot, Boomer?"

"As I treated her, I scanned her for other injuries, and discovered that she is a Cylon," Jazz replies.

"How can she be a Cylon?" Adama asks, "I checked out her background before accepting her assignment to Galactica."

"According to my examination, she's like the other two we have already discovered, but with a twist. Someone carefully reprogrammed her for a second time. She probably thinks that she's a human."

"Then the only thing left to do is to question her and if she is guilty, execute her."

"Adama, don't be hasty. First, that would be pointless since she honestly thinks that she's human. Second, I think I might be able to reboot her operating system."

"What good would that do?"

"If it works then her operating system would purge the foreign programming and restart with the original programming of her creators."

"And…"

"Hopefully, she would be so grateful that we might be able to win ourselves an ally in this war. If we win over enough of them, we might be able to spark a Cylon civil war."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"She'll be brain dead, basically a blank slate, because all of her programming was purged."

"Do it," Adama said as he starts to walk away, "I'm going back to the CIC, it's almost time for the Cylons to return."

"I'll get started immediately," Jazz said as he walks away.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As Sharon "Boomer" Valerii wakes up, she notices two people facing her as she lies on a bed in a small room.

"Commander, what are you doing here?" Sharon asks as she looks around, "Where am I? The last I remember is…being…in the Raptor."

"You were injured, while out on CAP," Adama explains as he glances quickly at Jazz, "Jazz treated you because Cottle was unavailable."

"You're on my vessel, Fire Flight," Jazz replies. "What else do you remember? Is there any gaps in your memory?" She asks as Adama coolly observes.

"No gaps," Sharon answers. "I remember… everything…" she slowly replies as a look of shock and horror slowly crosses her face. "What did you do to me?" She says as she looks at Jazz.

"I merely restored what was lost," Jazz replies.

"But…"Sharon fearfully says as she keeps glancing at Adama.

"Do you know who I am?" Jazz asks attempting to maintain Sharon's attention.

"Well…there are rumors," Sharon answers, seemingly relieved at the change of subject.

"And they are?"

"That you are Adama's forgotten daughter of a tryst."

"That's close," Jazz gleefully replies, while Adama doesn't seem amused at all, "I'm actually his or at least his doppelganger's daughter of another dimension."

"So you're…?"

"Yes, genetically, I am his daughter. However, that is off topic, in this other dimension there is a race called Cyngaliens."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A clergyman and a man, who appears to be a twin of Doral, are secretly meeting in Galactica's chapel.

"Have you located her?" the clergyman asks the man.

"She has reportedly been injured and is being treated by an unknown civilian. What are your orders?"

"Find out if she has been compromised."

"And if she has…?"

"Eliminate her."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"What has this got to do with me?" Sharon defensively asks, after listening to Jazz's brief explanation about her dimension's version of Cylons and her association with them.

"What do you remember?" Jazz asks, as Adama leans forward menacingly, "Be mindful about how you answer that question because if you are not totally honest, I will not have any hope in protecting you."

"I…I'm a…a Cylon," Sharon quietly answers as she stares at her hands in her lap.

"We already know that," Adama tersely replies, "Tell us something we don't know."

"How…?" Sharon asks in confusion as she looks up.

"I made a thorough examination," Jazz replies, "What else do you remember?"

"It's all fuzzy and clear at the same time," Sharon answers. "It's as if someone has removed whole sections of my memory," she continues as Jazz shares a knowing look with Adama. "My first memory is being in a room with our five creators, and one of them is introducing their first creation, John, yes, his name is John. I can't remember what he looks like though. I don't remember what any of the other Cylons look like either. Any ways, one of the creators said that John was going to be our supervisor, and that we were to obey him without question. I think that he was that creator's favorite creation."

"Anything else…?" Adama asks, seeming to be finally interested.

"I remember being in a room taking part in a secret meeting with six other models, there are twelve models altogether," Sharon replies as Adama unconsciously nods in agreement. "John wanted to prevent the creators from knowing that we were having meetings. He wanted to talk about the human problem or as he referred to it…the human blight. I objected to some plan that he was suggesting. He told me to shut up… right before he…shot me in the head?" Sharon angrily replies as she suddenly felt at her temple, "that fraker shot me in the head!"

"Do you remember anything else," asks Adama.

"Basically, just what is in my official military record," replies Sharon.

"Go ahead and get some rest," Jazz replies as she pats Boomer's hand, and nods her head at Adama.

"Yes, Boomer, get some rest," replies Adama as he and Jazz leave the room, "We can continue talking later."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"So, do you believe what she was telling us?"Adama asks as Jazz escorts him to the boarding ramp.

"I did not sense that she was being deceptive in any way," Jazz replies, "However, I may not be able to get an accurate reading from her, since she is a Cylon."

"Keep her here. I will post a marine outside the Fire Flight as a precaution in case she does something stupid," replies Adama, "Does this vessel have any security video recording devices?"

"Yes, I used this vessel in many missions, where I may encounter a potential enemy agent," Jazz casually replies, "I put her in the holding room for wounded suspects. I am already recording as I speak. The lounge is even included in the system."

"You recorded our last conversation?" Adama replies in surprise.

"You never know when a conversation may get misconstrued, or get out of hand," Jazz gently replies, "I don't like to take any chances."

"Mmm hmm," Adama responds as his respect for her increases, "Monitor her and let me know if there is any chance that she may be trying to make fools of us."

"I'll put Lara on it," Jazz says, "She's been hinting that she wants to do something besides training for a while."

Adama nods his head to Jazz before walking away.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Starbuck is again working under her viper, checking the undercarriage for damages, when she notices someone approach her feet.

"How can I help you…Jazz is it?" Starbuck asks before she sits up.

"I've noticed that the crew is experiencing sleep deprivation, and I wanted to offer something to help," Jazz offers.

"Thanks, but I don't like to use stims," Starbuck answers as she stands up, "It can cause a few problems that I would like to avoid as a pilot."

"Funny, my twin brother, Buck, would have said the same thing. He was a pilot as well," Jazz replies. "That's why I came up with this," she said as she opens her hand to reveal a small capsule with butterfly wing tabs on the ends, "It's derived from a plant called Dream Shade that is indigenous to my home planet. You just take a capsule, twist it open under your nose, and inhale the escaping vapor. The vapor will knock a person out for ten minutes, but when they awaken, it's as if they slept for an hour. Just be sure to be lying down at the time because the effect is nearly instantaneous. It's nonaddicting, and has no side effects, other than magnifying the effects of a person's REM state as they sleep."

"Hey, thanks," replies Starbuck as she pockets the capsule after Jazz hands it to her, "By the way, my name, it's Kara…Kara Thrace, but you can call me Kara."

"Your welcome…Kara," Jazz replies as she starts to turn away, "and let Lee know that if anybody else wants one…well, I've got plenty."

"Speaking of Lee," Kara blurts as she stops Jazz, "He says that you are his sister?"

"He mentioned that huh?" Jazz replies as she hooks Kara's arm with her own, and they start walking side by side toward her ship. "It's like this…," replies Jazz, as she explains her origin and relationship with the Adama family, while Kara interjects her own story.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The fleet had just made another jump, and Starbuck is once again checking the under carriage of her viper. _"Well, no time like the present,"_ she thought as she finished her task, then pulls the capsule from her breast pocket. _"Better find a good place to do it though,"_ she thought as she looks around, then notices the cockpit of her viper. _"At least it's private," _she thought as she climbs up and into the cockpit.

She sat in her viper, twisted the capsule under her nose, and inhaled the vapor.

_"Will the used capsule really disappear in a cloud of mist after I pass out?"_ Starbuck thought as she passes out. (Yes, it did.)

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Apollo is walking past Starbuck's viper, when he notices her asleep in the cockpit.

_"I thought she would be the last person to try to sneak in some rack time,"_ he thought as he climbs up the side of her bird to wake her up. Just as he is reaching for her shoulder, she wakes up.

"What are you… doing here?" asks Starbuck as she stretches and yawns.

"I was about to asks you the same thing," Apollo says as he shakes his head.

"Hey, your sister gave me something to help me get an hour's worth of sleep in 10 minutes," Starbuck defensively replies, "I just wanted to test out the capsule before telling you about it."

"Well, did it work?" He asks out of curiosity, "How did it feel?"

"It works and feels great, but she's right, it does give you some weird dreams."

"Like…?

"I dreamt that I was a blue and green planet, then a blade of grass in a huge grassy plain, and then I was a honey tree."

"You're right that was weird," Apollo agrees, "But as long as it works…Let's go see if she'll give us some more and we can hand them out to the essential personnel."

Starbuck just shrugs her shoulders, climbs out of her viper, and follows Apollo to Fire Flight.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_"I wondered when the Commander would want to see me again,"_ thought Boomer as a marine escorts her to see Commander Adama_, "It's been since yesterday that Jazz has declared me fit for combat."_

The corridor of Galactica is crowded with the normal amount of traffic for that time of day, and the marine escorting Boomer is beginning to feel nervous, something just didn't feel right with the amount of civilian traffic in the corridor that morning.

_"I wonder if he has decided on whether to allow me to resume combat fligh…"_ Boomer is thinking, when she spots someone familiar from the corner of her eye. "Hey, I know you," she blurts as she realizes that the man looks very familiar.

Suddenly, the civilian breaks out of the crowd, as Boomer tries to get the marine's attention.

_"What the frak does she…what's he doing?"_ thought the marine when he spots the civilian quickly approaching and raising his arm. "…Gun!" He yells as he spots the sidearm a moment too late. Before he could stop him, the Doral look alike shoots Boomer between the eyes.

Everyone in the corridor drops to the deck, as another marine turns, raises his weapon, and drops the shooter.

As marines converge upon the scene, the marine escort looks down at Boomer. "Frak," he shouts as he realizes that the person in his custody is dead.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Commander is reading a document at his desk in his quarters, when he hears a knock on his hatch.

"Enter," Adama barks as he continues reading the report.

Tigh enters the room, closes the hatch behind him, and then sits down in a chair in front of the desk.

"Bill…a skinjob killed Boomer, as she was on her way here," Tigh said when Adama looks up from reading the report.

"I thought there was a possibility of that happening," Adama replies, "Saul, that's why I suggested that three marines should escort her to me."

"I thought one would be enough," Tigh replies as he rubs the back of his neck, "Ya know, it could have been one of us that he aimed at."

"This is what they want….us jumping at shadows," Adama answers, "Always wondering what's going to be next."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It has been five days; the fleet made its 237th jump, and the CAP is in the launch tubes waiting once again for the Cylons.

Suddenly, an energy storm of light explodes in front of Galactica. It disappears as quickly as it had appeared.

"What was that?" Tigh barks as a shudder passes thru the ship.

"Unknown energy burst occurred momentarily dead ahead," Gaeta said, "Energy residue is fouling the DRADIS. It appears to be clearing up."

"Stay alert, tell me if something shows up," Tigh snaps, "If something caused that disturbance, it could be used to hide an attack."

"DRADIS contact," Gaeta shouted.

"Is it a Cylon?" Tigh asks.

"No…it is an unknown vessel," Gaeta answers.

"Dualla, see if you can hail them on the wireless," orders Tigh.

"No response," Dualla replies after a few minutes.

"Send out Starbuck," orders Tigh as he notices Adama enter the CIC, "Tell her to investigate the ship and to contact us if she needs any help."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"I didn't even want to go Picon, Professor Jones," a teen complains to the man sitting next to him.

The elderly Professor, while trying to appear to be listening to the whinging teen sitting next to him, watches another elderly man complain to the copilot.

"As I said before Dr. Amarak," the copilot tries to explain, "Colonial One has informed us that you will not be able to go aboard their vessel until after the next jump."

"Did you stress how important it was that I speak to the President?" Dr. Amarak asks.

"I will relay your message," the copilot replies to Dr. Amarak in attempt to reassure him.

"You had better," Dr. Amarak mutters as he turns and walks back to his seat.

The copilot glances at the Professor, and they exchange subtle nods, before the copilot returns to the cockpit. The Professor nods at a passing female attendant as she passes. She returns the nod as she walks to the vessel's galley to retrieve a glass of wine and then she approaches Dr. Amarak, as he gets comfortable in his seat.

"Dr. Amarak, Professor Jones thought a glass of wine may soothe your nerves," the attendant says as she offers him the glass of wine.

"How very thoughtful of him," he replies, accepting the glass and immediately giving Professor Jones a nod of appreciation as he raises the glass, before beginning to consume the wine.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Starbuck loves this part; the magcat launching her into space always gives her a rush.

_"So what do we have here?"_ thought Starbuck as she approaches the ship in question, it wasn't anything she had ever seen. _"It looks dead,"_ she thought as she took her viper on a parallel course with it.

"Starbuck, Galactica, what are you seeing?" asks Adama.

"It looks like a new vessel, but it must be abandoned. It looks completely powered down," reports Starbuck as she examines the vessel, "I see something painted on the side…It looks like a blue and green planet of some type with writing next to it."

"What does it say?"

It says, 'I… holy frak?"

"What was that I didn't receive that last?"

"It says, 'I am the Earth… And the Earth is me…Each blade of grass, each honey tree…'"

"Are you sure about that?" a stunned Adama remarks.

"Yes, I'm sure…hold on… something's happening," answers Starbuck as she notices some of the vessel's lights suddenly turn on.

"Hey, sorry about that," a man's voice replies over the wireless, "I lost power there for a moment. By the way, where am I and who are you people?"

"This is the Battlestar Galactica," Adama gruffly replies, "Identify yourself."

"This is Captain Buck Rogers on board the Coruscant," answers Buck.

"Starbuck…stand by," Adama abruptly replies.

"So…Buck, What are you doing out here in the middle of nothing?" Starbuck asks Buck.

"Starbuck, I was on my way home, when this weird space anomaly sent me here," answers Buck.

"Starbuck, lead Captain Rogers to the Port landing bay."

"Aye aye, sir…" Starbuck responds.

"Captain Rogers…"

"Follow her in and don't do anything stupid," Buck replies, "Yes, sir."

In the CIC, Adama just looks at Tigh, who nods and pulls out a small pocket communicator.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"_I guess they're expecting me_," thought Buck as he walks down the small ramp of his modified Port hatch and notices some marines armed with rifles standing nearby, waiting for trouble._"Well, hello beautiful,"_ he thought, while trying to decide whether Starbuck looks stunned or stunning, as he starts to smile.

That is until he saw his father and sister standing next to her.

_"How did they get here?" _thought Buck as he watches his sister walk up to him.

"Why, you stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking Nerf herder," growls Jazz as she stands in front of him, and pokes him in the chest to emphasize almost every word.

"Nerf herder…?" Buck said with his balled fists placed at his hips, "You know very well that I have never herded a Nerf."

_**"Where've you been?"**_ Jazz telepathically said to Buck as they continued staring in each other's eyes, before they suddenly laugh and hug each other.

_**"I've been where no Knight has been before,"**_ He telepathically answers her as he notices Starbuck and Adama approaching, and breaks the hug, _**"How did Dad get here?"**_

_**"It's a long story, but the short version is that he is this dimension's doppelganger of our Dad."**_

"So are you going to introduce us?" asks Commander Adama as he surreptitiously signals the marine sergeant to have the squad of marine stand down.

"Commander Adama…Starbuck, this is my twin brother, Jacen," Jazz says as she pats Buck's back, "Jacen … this is Commander Adama and Starbuck."

"Buck is actually my call sign," explains Buck.

"It's nice to finally meet you," replies Adama as he shakes Buck's hand.

"I've… heard a lot about you," replies Starbuck as she shakes his hand; "Jazz and I have been talking about…" she starts to say before Commander Adama interrupts her.

"Starbuck, the time for our visitors to return is almost here," Adama quickly replies as he glances at his wristwatch. "Buck, we need to get together sometime," he replies as he turns to walk away, "Suit him up, Starbuck. You never know, he might teach you something."

"You know how to fly?" asks Starbuck as she notices Commander Adama quickly leave to the CIC.

"My brother can fly anything," Jazz answers.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Bullets and shrapnel are flying everywhere. Apollo is looking around when a shooting viper flies past him.

_"Good ole Starbuck,"_ he thought when he realized that she had destroyed a cylon raider that was on his tail. "Thanks Starbuck, you always have my back," Apollo said as the viper flew off to destroy some more raiders.

"What are you talking about?" Starbuck said with a chuckle as her viper starts flying alongside Apollo's viper.

"If you're here…who shot the raider who was on my tail?"Apollo asks in bewilderment.

"That my friend…" Starbuck says as they watch Buck fly like a drunken mad genius, "is your brother, Buck."

"So he's the mysterious visitor that arrived a bit ago," Apollo says, "What's he like?"

"Well…" She starts to say when they hear Galactica's order recalling the vipers. "You'll find that out after we get back on the Big G."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The professor watches chaos ensue in the luxury liner cockpit, after the pilots' attempt to jump with the rest of the fleet.

"Robbins, why aren't we jumping?" the pilot asks the copilot.

"The FTL drive malfunctioned, Captain Bucknard," answers Robbins as he tries to resolve the problem, "I'm trying to get it back online."

"You'd better do it quick," Captain Bucknard retorts. "Because there goes the Galactica," he said as the Galactica jumps away.

"Why aren't any of the Cylons attacking us?" the bewildered teen asks, as the Professor stands up and steps into the aisle.

The Professor reaches into his pocket, pulls out a small digital audio player, places the ear buds into his ears and presses play. He smiles as he watches a sense of panic spread amongst the other passengers.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"So…what is there to do on this ship?" Buck asks Starbuck as they walk down a hallway on Galactica, "Besides exercise, and sleep…from the way Lee looks, I'd think that all he ever did on his free time is abdominal exercises, like crunches."

"Well, he does try to stay in shape," answers Starbuck, "I like to run and box once in a while.

"What else do you do for fun?"

"Well, I…_No I don't think he wants to hear about the guys that I…uhm…exercise with…_"thought Starbuck interrupting herself as she notices Buck's blushing face. "Some personnel get together for card games," Starbuck replies. _"Man; his resemblance to Zak is eerie," _she thought as she kept staring at him.

"Is something bothering you Starbuck?" Buck inquires.

"I'm sorry, was I staring?" asks Starbuck, while Buck merely shrugs in response, "You just remind me of someone I once knew…someone I was close to…we were engaged."

"Oh, Zak…Jazz mentioned something about him to me," Buck replies.

"When did she say something?" wonders Starbuck.

"Oh, we have telepathic conversations from time to time," Buck offhandedly remarks.

"Telepathy, huh, _did he sense my thoughts about my…exercise partners,_" Starbuck thought as she hesitantly replies, "How convenient."

"So, tell me about Zak," Buck asks as he attempts to change Starbuck's train of thought that she is projecting, "What was he like?"

Starbuck starts out slowly, but as they keep walking, her answers about Zak get longer and more detailed."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_"I wonder if I'll ever get used to that,"_ thought Tigh, when he caught one of the CIC personnel taking one of Jazz's Dream Shade breaks. _"Normally, I'd just shake them awake, but that capsule of hers is a godsend,"_ Tigh thought with a shake of his head as he walks away.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Starbuck and Buck are walking towards the Pilot ready room, when she suddenly stops and holds her head.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Starbuck asks Buck as she leans with one hand pressed against the hallway wall and the other holding her forehead. "Hey are you alright?" She asks Buck when she notices that he is holding his own head as well.

"I felt something…disturbing," Buck answers, "What about you?"

"I suddenly felt nauseous, and had a mental image of a smiling elderly man watching something horrific, while someone screams, 'Die, mother fraker, die', in the background. What about you?"

"I felt a lot of confused and scared people die...it's like I could feel their life ebb away."

"Do you think that our experiences had anything to do with each other?"

"I don't know," Buck said while he looks concerned. "But I think that Jazz should run some tests on you to be sure. Come on, I think that we have a briefing to get to," he replies as he motions for her to follow.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Apollo had just finished his briefing and the pilots are leaving the pilot ready room. Starbuck and Buck rise and follow Apollo out.

"So what do you think?" Apollo turns and asks Buck.

"Is he serious?" Buck asks Starbuck as he keeps looking back and forth at both of them before stopping at Kara.

"I'm afraid that he is." Starbuck replies trying to keep a smirk off her face.

"I think I need to go shoot something after that," Buck says shaking his head as he turns and walks away, then stops and does a quick about face. "At least you didn't ask them if they wanted you to tuck them in for their nappy time," he said with a chuckle before he turns around and walks away.

"What'd I say…?" a confused Apollo asks.

"Where do I start…good luck…be careful out there…" Starbuck repeats. "What you're supposed to say is good hunting…" she starts to say before Apollo interrupts her.

"Did he say that he wanted to shoot something?" asks Apollo.

"Well, yeah…" Starbuck answers.

"Well he didn't walk towards the firing range…he's walking back to the hanger deck."

Apollo has to run to catch up to Starbuck.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Hey Buck, wait for us," Starbuck yells out stopping Buck before he enters his vessel, "I thought you said that you were going to go shoot something?"

"I am, I'm just going to my…" says Buck as Starbuck and Apollo approach him, "Oh, you don't know about it."

"About what…?" Apollo and Starbuck ask at the same time.

"Well, you know about the 3-D holographic table on Jazz's ship?" asks Buck.

"Yeah, she showed me some holograms," Apollo said as Starbuck shook her head.

"Well, I have a room that can make interactive solid holographic images," Buck explains, "It's like you're really there."

"So, if I wanted to see your home world?" Starbuck asks.

"Better than that, I could introduce you to my Dad," Buck replies, "Well, not really my Dad… but an AI of him."

"An AI… but what about…?" Apollo blurts.

"Don't worry, there are safety protocols to prevent that," Buck explains.

"But what about the ship, aren't you afraid that…?" Starbuck asks.

"One, there isn't anything in the Holosuite that can harm you, nor can it leave the Holosuite, much less affect anything outside of it," Buck says as he attempts to reassure them.

"But…" Apollo starts to say.

"Trust me," Buck replies, "I have safety protocol experience from two dimensions involving AI's…nothing wrong is going to happen.

"But what if a Cylon…"Starbuck tries to say.

"I already thought about that," Buck replies, "Jazz warned me about your version of Cyngaliens, and I already updated my security protocols."

"Well, all right then let's go shoot something," Starbuck replies.

"It might be too late for that now," replies Buck as he glances at his wristwatch, "You up for a steak?"

"Steak…where are you getting a steak?" asks Starbuck as she tries not to drool.

"I guess you two have never heard of replicators," Buck says as he invites them onboard his ship.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"So, those things can make anything?" asks Apollo as he quickly eats his steak before it's time to return for CAP.

"Yes, well within reason," Buck replies as he follows Apollo's example, "Wouldn't want someone to try to make a bomb or to poison someone. That's what the safety protocols are there for."

"Good, I want a shot at your version of a firing range later," Starbuck replies, "Hey can they be used as combat simulators?"

"In space, vessel versus vessel or on the ground man to man," asks Buck.

"Uhm…"a stunned Starbuck tries to answer.

"It can do both, it's only limited by your imagination," replies Buck as he finishes his meal and then returns his tray to the replicator for disposal, "Just have someone give me the specs on the vehicles or weapons involved and I can run the simulations."

"I'll have Gaeta give you that information on the simulation programs," Apollo replies as he follows Buck's example with his finished food tray.

"Come on I don't want to miss the party," Buck says with a wave of his hand as he watches Starbuck dispose of her tray.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It's been over thirty-three minutes since the fleet had completed their last jump, and the Cylons have not as of yet returned. The CAP, launched in anticipation of the Cylons' return, began to take shifts after Commander Adama reduces the fleet's alert status to Condition 2.

"Everyone hit their racks," Apollo orders the other pilots, "Buck, Starbuck and I are taking the first watch."

"You miss flying a viper yet Buck," Starbuck teases Buck since he was assigned to piloting a Raptor.

"Starbuck, you shouldn't let your fear of someone replacing you as the Ace pilot control your actions," Buck teasingly warns, "Besides, Racetrack probably likes the change in company."

"I've worked with worse pilots," Racetrack replies.

"Children, enough," Apollo retorts, "Let's do a fly by on the civilian ships to see if there is anything to see."

"Aye, aye Captain Crunch," Buck retorts.

"Cut the chatter, and just follow me," Apollo grumbles as he hears Starbuck laugh in the background.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"They're still at the jump point," the copilot replies after the Olympic carrier completes its jump, "But we are still some distance away from them."

_"Leoben was a might enthusiastic about his duties," _thought Professor Jones as he looks at the carnage surrounding him, while a blood covered Leoben sits in his passenger seat and begins to clean his Centurion sword.

Professor John Jones smiles as he recalls how Number Five (posing as the Copilot) had disposed of the pilot by snapping his neck, and how vicious Number Six was as she assisted Conoy in dispatching the first class passengers, all of them but the unconscious Doctor Amarak.

_"Listening to the song "Die, mother fraker, die" was my best idea ever_," John gloats as he realizes that the song enhanced the viewing pleasure of watching the humans die, _"I'm glad that human showed me his song list."_

"John…trouble, a Raptor is attempting to establish communications," Doral replies with a worried expression.

"Relax," John replies with a snicker as he walks up behind the "copilot", "Just let the pilot know how happy we are that the "gods" allowed us to find them."

John watches as Doral bluffs thru the conversation with the Raptor pilot. _"Good job…he remembered to mention Doctor Amarak,"_ John thought as he eavesdrops.

"Frak," Doral exclaims a moment later.

"What's wrong?"

"They jammed all of our transmissions," Doral explains, "and the Raptor pilot just signaled us to maintain our present position, and to not approach the fleet until further notice."

"Maintain your course," John orders, _"I guess we go with plan B."_

"The Raptor pilot just attempted to contact us by wireless, and repeated the order."

"Ignore them," John said as they saw one of the vipers fire a warning shot across their bow, "Leoben, arm "the pacifier", I think these babies need a reminder."

Leoben nods, gets up, and rushes to the galley storage closet.

_"These humans think they are so high and mighty,"_ thought John, _"They need to be reminded that a new race, a purer race, has replaced them."_

"The vipers have gone behind us," Doral panics.

"Almost there," whispers John as he concentrates on the approaching fleet.

A moment later, the Olympic Carrier is no more.

_"Frak"_ was John's last thought as the vessel exploded.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"It isn't your fault," Lara says as she pours Lee another glass of Corellian ale as they sit in the lounge of Fire Flight, "Your father gave the order to destroy the Olympic Carrier."

"I pulled the trigger," Lee laments as he took another drink from the glass, "I know Buck said that he could not sense anybody still alive on the vessel, and those that he did sense were probably Cylons…but what if he was wrong?"

Woulda, coulda, shoulda, you will drive yourself crazy with these questions," Lara replies, "One of the first things that I learned as an agent is to learn to live with not knowing everything. You need to learn to trust the other members of your team. Do you think Buck would have lied to you about what he felt out there?"

"No, he probably told me the truth."

"Than accept the decision you made, and let it go."

Lee just made a deep sigh and took another swig of ale.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A smirking Starbuck is sitting on the support beam of a huge iron tower, and is taking headshots with a sniper rifle at a group of zombies. _"I think I love this Holosuite,"_ thought Starbuck as she takes out another zombie.

While Buck is on the ground taking the fight to the enemy, fighting with a Hattori Hanzo _sword_ dubbed "The Lonely Shepherd".

As she fires shot after shot, she thinks about the recent results of the blood tests that Jazz had administered.

~Flashback, Fire Flight~

"So what you're saying is that this blood test says that I have these things living inside of me that will let me do the things that Buck and you can do?" Starbuck asks Jazz as Buck listens.

"They're called Midi-chlorians. The results say you have a level of 10,000," Jazz answers, "if you would allow us, Buck and I would teach you how to use your untapped abilities."

"So when do we start?" Kara asks Jazz.


	3. Ch 3 Lost Commodities

I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor this world where this story resides. None of the character(s) introduced in this chapter (or thereafter) has anything to do with Halo.

_Thoughts_

(Authors notes)

_**Telepathy**_

**Please**read & review

Chapter 3

Lost Commodities

Every once in a while, Buck notices that Starbuck wistfully looks at him, and sometimes it is with a pained expression. Today is no exception; he has noticed her focus waver even as she goes thru her lightsaber drills on the practice mat in the Holosuite.

"You should tell Commander Adama about the circumstances of his son's death," Buck advises Starbuck…again.

"I think he already knows that his son is dead," she calmly replies as if to imply that he should drop it.

Ever since she revealed to Buck, why she feels guilty about Zak's death, he has been advising her to talk to the Commander. Whenever he brings it up, she always changes the subject.

"Do you think, now is the best time to have a party?" Starbuck asks Buck

"Concentrate," Buck reminds Starbuck, when he notices that she momentarily lost her balance during a swing.

"I know that a baby was born yesterday, but still there are more important things to do…" Kara continues as she keeps stumbling thru the movements of the form. "Hey," she yells as a small rubber ball hits her in the back of the head.

"If you're going to keep distracting yourself, you might as well stop, and clean up for the party," replies Buck as a smirking Kara rubs the back of her head, "It wasn't my idea to have this party. Jazz thought it would be a good opportunity for everyone to get to know each other."

"Speaking of which…is Lee coming?" Kara asks with a barely hidden smirk as they leave the Holosuite.

"You know that he has been invited," replies Buck as he tries to ignore Kara's wordplay.

"Great, I know that Lara's been dying to get to know him better," she chuckles as she walks towards the refresher.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Oh yes, don't stop," Apollo says with a moan.

"I see Lee is enjoying the attention that you are giving him," Jazz says as she enters the treatment room to grab a computer tablet, and catches Lara in the act.

"Hey, it was your idea for me to practice giving back massages on Lee," Lara says with a grunt as she tries to loosen a tight shoulder muscle.

"So you coming to this dinner party that Jazz is giving on the Coruscant," Apollo asks Lara, after Jazz leaves the room.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world…speaking of which," Lara replies as she stops giving the massage and starts wiping off her hands on a nearby towel, "I'd better go get ready."

"Hey, don't stop," says Apollo as he reaches out with his hand to try to grab her.

"Don't blame me," Lara replies over her shoulder as she leaves the room, "you're the one who reminded me that I wasn't ready yet."

"Frak," mutters Apollo as he sits up on the table, "I had to open my big mouth."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

~Port Hanger deck~

"Am I the last one to arrive?" Laura Roslin asks Starbuck as she walks up to her.

"Yes, you are, but I doubt anyone will notice," Starbuck replies as they walk up the boarding ramp.

"You're lucky to have those Dress Gray uniforms," Laura replies as she looks down at her black pants, jacket, and white blouse, "This is all I have to wear for any special occasions."

"I'm not as lucky as you think that I am," Starbuck replies as she pulls at her tight collar as they enter the Holosuite.

When they enter the Holosuite, Laura first notices that the Holosuite looks like a formal dining room with a long wooden table on the right side of the room. She notices that there is a full wet bar on the other side of the room. Scattered throughout the room are several small groups of people having conversations.

_"I wonder what they are talking about,"_ thought Laura when she notices Doctor Cottle having an animated conversation with Jazz and Commander Adama.

"So you thought you could just stroll onto my ship and treat my people without my say so," Laura overheard Cottle snap, as she approaches them.

"She didn't just come on board and start treating people," Adama defensively replies, "She had my permission to help, since you were not available."

"Commander, you know very well that I, as Chief Medical Officer," Cottle snaps, "should be the one to make such decisions. I have to check everyone's credentials, so that no idiot injures someone under my watch."

"I apologize, if I did not follow the proper protocols," Jazz says as she tries to reassure Cottle, "Please do not blame the Commander, as a Field Doctor, I should have known to seek you out, and gotten your authorization before proceeding. Unfortunately, time was of the essence, and I, in my haste to assist the injured parties, neglected my duty to you."

"Well, I…"Cottle starts to say before Roslin interrupts him as she approaches from behind him.

"Is my personal physician causing you any trouble?" Roslin asks Cottle as she walks over to stand beside Jazz.

"She is your personal physician, Madam President?" asks Cottle, "I hadn't realized…"

"She was vetted by the MI2 before becoming my physician," Roslin said, before motioning to Lara, "Lara come over here and explain this to Cottle."

"You were aware that the MI2 vetted this woman?" Cottle asks Commander Adama, who was silently watching the conversation between Roslin and Cottle.

"Yes, I had an opportunity to talk with the agent before authorizing Jazz to treat the wounded personnel," Adama replies as Lara approaches the group.

"Tick… is that you?" Cottle replies when he notices Lara approach, "When did you get on board?"

"Hey Doc, I came on board with Jazz a few days ago," Lara replies, "When we were at Ragnar Anchorage."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Finally, after days of scouring the Galactica for Cylon devices, Gaius Baltar is able to sit down in the lounge of Fire Flight. Gaius took a sip of the Corellian Reserve, before placing the glass on the table in front of him, to light the cigar in his hand.

"Weren't invited to the party, huh?" asks the lady in red as she cups Baltar's hand to assist him in lighting the cigar.

"No, I was not," he replies as he takes a few tentative puffs on the cigar, "What do you want?"

"What I always wanted," she replies as she sits in his lap, "…to make you happy."

"Funny that you never get around to giving me your name," he says as he tries to enjoy his cigar.

"You've never asked."

"So, what is it?"

"You used to call me Angela…" she says with a twinkle in her eye, "Well, that and a few other names."

"Used to…you act as if we used to know each other."

"We used to know each other very well…very well indeed," she says to Gaius, who just looks even more confused.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"So what's it like…living on this ship," Apollo asks Starbuck as he sidles up to her, while she gets a mug of beer from the bartender.

"It's not bad," Starbuck replies after taking a sip from her beer, "Even though I still sleep in a bunk, the company and food is great."

"Don't forget, you are still a pilot for Galactica," he says as he motions for a beer as well, "Just because Buck has started your training, doesn't mean you can forget your duties."

"Don't worry, I'll still fly CAP," Starbuck replies, "I haven't forgotten who's my CAG."

"Speaking of CAP, Do you ever wonder about the Olympic…?" Apollo hesitantly starts to ask before Kara interrupts him.

Kara's eyes wandering about the room spots Dee and Billy talking in the corner of the room. "So what do you make of that?" she asks as she motions to the awkward acting couple.

"I think they may have a chance, if Billy ever learns to take his foot out of his mouth," Apollo quickly replies, not wanting to try to bring up the Olympic Carrier again; "When did they start getting together?" Apollo asks as he motions with his head towards Jazz and Chief Tyrol, who are talking over drinks.

"I hear that they have been getting together ever since Boomer was killed," Starbuck says after she takes another sip of beer, "I even heard that ever since Tyrol found out that she's a fellow Gearhead that he's been letting her work on the vipers."

"Isn't she a Doc?"

"Even a Doc needs a hobby, I guess," Starbuck answers.

"What do you think of Dee and Billy?"

"Hope he doesn't blow it," Starbuck mutters over her mug before taking another sip.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Laura and Lara quietly slip away, while Adama and Cottle start talking about the condition of the civilians of the Fleet.

"I didn't know that you knew so many people on Galactica?" Roslin asks Lara as Laura grabs two drinks off a waiter's tray as he walks by and hands one to Lara.

"Thank you. Let's just say that I have been on a few missions that required me to use the Galactica as transport," Lara replies, after taking a sip of her drink.

"MI2 stuff huh," Roslin nosily replies.

"So, Apollo tells me that the Fleet doesn't have a civilian Law Enforcement Unit yet," Lara gently responds as she changes the subject, "Don't you think the Fleet needs something to keep the civilians in line."

"I haven't had the chance to talk to Adama yet about that," Roslin replies, "I thought the military could handle it."

"It's been my experience that a civilian police force is a better choice," Lara replies as she sees Commander Adama walking toward them. "Talk to Bill about it, but if you need any help, I would be glad to help you out," she said as Adama walks up and Lara walks away.

"Talk about what?" asks Adama as he notices Lara walk over to Starbuck and Apollo.

"A civilian police force," Roslin replies.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_"At least nobody is freaking out,"_ thought Buck; after everyone sits at the table and he watches as the virtual wait staff attends to them.

"Ahem," Buck clears his throat as he tries to gain the room's attention, "Now that I have everyone's attention…Thank you for coming, I know my Holosuite can be disturbing for some, but as I mentioned when I personally greeted each of you earlier, you have nothing to fear in this room."

"The room creates solid interactive holograms…" Apollo said, "Is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct," Buck replies as he notices the staff getting the meal request from each person, "I think that it's good for a group of people to get together from time to time…to remind them of what they are fighting for and for whom."

"I heard that you and Jazz are siblings… twins," Elosha asks Buck, "Is that true?"

"Jazz, let's do that bit that we used to do as kids," Buck said with a chuckle as he walks over to Jazz, _**"You know the one we used to mess with Alfirk's mind."**_

_**"If you insist…**_all right Jacen, but remember it has been a while since I said that with you," Jazz replies as she stands at his side.

"I am lightning…" Buck began.

"And I am thunder," Jazz finishes.

"To mock us, would…"

"Be a blunder."

"We shall never…"

"Be torn asunder."

"For we are…"

"The twins of wonder," they finish together as they go back to back.

"Cute, very cute," Commander Adama said as the group politely applauded, while Buck and Jazz bowed before retaking their seats because the first course is being served, "So when did you start doing that routine?"

"When Jazz and I were growing up in the Academy," Buck answers, "This routine helped warn off any bullies."

"That scared away a bully?" Apollo asks in disbelief.

"It does if we say it as one of us is holding his arms while the other punches him in the face," Buck answered.

"We only had to do it once or twice, if I remember correctly," Jazz adds, "Nobody else troubled us after that."

"You didn't get in trouble for that," asks Roslin.

"You might not realize this," Buck explains to Roslin as both Adamas nodded in agreement, "But snitching is usually frowned upon in most academies. Nobody wants to be known as a snitch."

"So who gave you that nickname?" Apollo snickers.

"Master Yoda, he's a council member in the Temple," Buck answers as he starts eating his salad, "He's the one who first called us the wonder twins."

"Did you know that there is a reference to the twins of wonder in our sacred scrolls?" Elosha asks Buck.

"Uhm, no," Buck uncomfortably replies.

_**"Tread carefully Buck,"**_ Jazz telepathically warns Buck.

"I'm sorry, but we are not acquainted with your sacred text," Jazz quickly adds.

"I've heard others mention that you may know the Earth's location," Elosha asks Buck, "Is that true?"

"Yes and no, I do know where Earth is…I have the coordinates in my ship's data banks, but…" Buck said to the hope-filled group, "As I told Starbuck earlier, I don't have any of these constellations in my NAV charts. I'm not sure if my information is accurate or even close to being correct for this dimension."

"If you had to SWAG (Scientific Wild-Ass Guess) it," asks Adama, "What would it be?"

"The Federation that I used to be affiliated with, divided the universe into four quadrants for charting purposes," Buck said after he thought a moment, "I would say that we are in the unknown section of Delta Quadrant. I could give you a better answer, but I would need more information."

"This Academy you mentioned," Chief Tyrol asks Buck, "Was it a military school, and what does it have to do with this Council and temple that you have mentioned?"

"It wasn't a military organization," Jazz answers.

"Well, Jazz and I are in an order of guardians," Buck began.

"We are the guardians of peace and order in our galaxy," Jazz replies, "Buck's last rank that he held in the order was Knight, and my rank is Master."

"They promoted you?" a bewildered Buck asks Jazz.

"Um, yes…they did," Jazz answers with a slight blush.

"What do you mean the last rank Buck held?" asks Adama.

"Before a space anomaly pulled me from my home dimension…" Buck starts to explain.

"Are you telling me that this happened to you before…?" Apollo asks in an incredulous tone.

"Yes, in fact this is my third dimension that I have had the pleasure to live in," Buck answers.

"As you were saying about your rank," Adama reminds Buck.

"I've always have been a bit of a maverick," Buck explains.

"That's an understatement. You were always trying to find ways to get around the rules, you mean," Jazz replies with a chuckle, "It's amazing that you never got caught."

"They kept trying…Well, eventually the council noticed my talent at getting things done…even if it was in an unorthodox manner," Buck continues, "They wanted someone to go deep undercover for them so they picked me."

"They gave Buck a cover story of a rogue Knight," Jazz adds.

"After they officially kicked me out of the organization for behavior unbecoming of a member of the order," Buck explains, "I became a smuggler, but I was actually a field agent for the Council."

"Field agent huh?" Lara said as his comment caught her attention.

"Yeah, we should swap war stories sometime," Buck offers.

"What about the other dimension?" Roslin asks.

"Oh, after a stint in Starfleet, I became a smuggler/spy again," answers Buck.

"What about you?" Elosha asks Jazz.

"I became a healer. I specialized in dealing with traumatic injuries," Jazz explains, "After spending some time in a war zone; I became an expert in limb and organ replacement. I first used mechanical means, but after spending some time on Kamino…"

"Kamino…?" Buck interrupts.

"I'll explain later," Jazz quickly replies. "After spending some time on Kamino, I became an expert in using flash cloning technology to replace lost or damaged limbs and organs," Jazz continues.

"I'd like to consult with you sometime in the future," Cottle suggests.

"We should schedule a time," Jazz replies.

After a moment of silence, conversations resume about the table.

"Do you often eat in this manner?" Roslin asks Buck, who is sitting to her right.

"No, usually Starbuck and I eat in the crew lounge in the back," Buck answers, "How did you get onboard?"

"Colonial One berths in the Port landing bay," Laura replies while she eats her soup, "Even though it is rather inconvenient, it is the only way that I can get onboard."

"Really, may I offer an alternative?" asks Buck.

"Do you have an easier way to board the ship?"

"Yes, I do. If you would permit me," Buck replies, "I think I can set something up, so you can come and go as you please, without having to park your vessel inside of Galactica."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It's very late and Buck is trying not to disturb Starbuck as she sleeps.

_"I can set something up,"_ thought Buck as he sits on the floor between the berths to meditate, and realizes how much sleep he has missed by having to work late setting up a signal booster so the President can use a communicator in her quarters, _"That's what I get for volunteering. That's one thing that is consistent in every universe…don't volunteer for anything."_

"Don't go," Starbuck cries out as she sits up in her bunk.

"Is there something that you want to tell me?" Buck asks Starbuck, as he sits with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Buck," Starbuck said as she tries to shake the cobwebs out of her head, "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You can never disturb me, my friend," Buck said, "Tell me what is bothering you."

"I dreamt that I was home again," Starbuck explains, "I was sitting in my crib…crying for something."

"It must be a memory from when you were a baby," replies Buck, who immediately felt embarrassed from Starbuck's 'No duh' expression that she was giving him, "Please continue."

"As I was saying…oh wise one," Starbuck sarcastically replies, "I could see my outstretched little hands…reaching for something across the room on a shelf. It was a brand new toy bear, a present from my father. I could feel myself aching for my bear as I reached for it. Suddenly, it floats off the shelf to my waiting hands."

"So you were displaying gifts of the force even in your childhood?"

"But not all of my childhood memories are happy ones," Starbuck recalls.

~Flashback~

A small blond haired six-year-old girl is staring at her favorite birthday present from her now absent father, a well-loved old stuffed bear sitting on a shelf out of her reach.

_"Maybe she won't catch me…this time,"_ she thought as she walks to her bedroom doorway and looks around the hallway for her mother. _"She's not here,"_ thinks young Kara, as she reaches for her present and wills it to come to her.

First, the bear gently wobbles on the shelf, before it slowly rises up, and begins floating down to her.

_"Almost …almost got it,"_ thought Kara as she watches it come closer.

The sound of glass breaking at her bedroom door breaks Kara's concentration, and the bear falls to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kara's mother, Socrata Thrace, shrieks as she stands over a broken bottle of cheap booze. "What if someone saw you?" Socrata hisses as she rushes to the bedroom window and shuts the curtains. "What if one of the Purifiers saw you?" she said as she walks over to the dropped bear, "What would they do to me, if they found out that I gave birth to a freak?"

"Nobody saw me mama," pleads Kara. "Please, can I have Mr. Jumbles," Kara asks when Socrata picks up the toy bear.

"No, I warned you about using your freaky ways," Socrata said with a strange glint in her eyes as she marches out of the room carrying Mr. Jumbles by his foot.

~end Flashback~

"Who are the Purifiers?" asks Buck.

"Just some old myth that moms used to scare their children into behaving," Starbuck offhandedly replies.

"Mm, hm…What did she do with Mr. Jumbles? Burn him or what?" asks Buck.

"I don't know, I never saw him again," Starbuck replies.

"Huh, your mom was weird…at least that's all she did to you," Buck says with a sigh.

"Yeah, good thing…_I didn't mention that she repeatedly broke my fingers in a sick attempt to discourage me from using my abilities…_" thought Starbuck as she answers with a grimace.

"Seriously, your fingers…?" Buck said as he walks over, grabs one of Starbuck's hands, and examines it, "How do they still function?"

"How is it that you know what I am thinking?" Starbuck blurts.

"A Force bond often occurs between a Master and a Padawan, but don't blame me…you tend to project your thoughts. We need to do something about that," Buck casually replies, "Was there anything else about your dream?"

"Well, after a few flashbacks of my youth, the dream turned really strange," says Starbuck in a tone of bewilderment.

"Strange in what way…?" He asks as he gets up and walks over to Kara.

"As in I saw my mom morph into a spiky blond-haired man. Then I saw Mr. Jumbles floating in space. Suddenly, there was an explosion on his right side and water spewed forth from his injury," a befuddled Kara answers.

"You're right that was a strange dream," Buck replies as he rubs, and pats her shoulder, "Let me know if you have any other disturbing dreams."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

~Later that day~

_**"When are you going to get here?"**_ Lara telepathically asks Jazz, _**"Hurry before he asks me about…oops…too late." **_

_** "Did you tell him about Starbuck's dream?"**_ Jazz asks Lara as she walks down the stairs, _**"It might have something to do with Galactica."**_

_**"He said that he can't do anything about that without something more concrete to work with."**_

~Fire Flight Lounge~

Commander Adama and Lara are sitting on the couch, talking, when Jazz walks in.

"Captain Jason Priam said that he would help you recruit and organize a police force," replies Adama.

"So retired officer, Capt. Priam is it…is going to be under my command?" asks Lara.

"Yes, he is under your command. He isn't going to be alone by the way. He has four retired sergeants with him on the Argo Navis," Adama continues, "It seems that the five of them were on their way to a security consulting job in Delphi, when the Cylons attacked Caprica."

"How did I get suckered into this assignment anyway?" Lara grumbles.

"That's what you get for putting the idea of a civilian police force into Roslin's head," Adama sarcastically replies.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Jazz replies as she sits down in a chair across from them.

"Apologies aren't necessary," Adama replies with a wave of his hand, "Lara mentioned to me that you were in the middle of an experiment and would be down shortly."

_**"So how did President Roslin's first treatment go,"**_ Lara telepathically asks Jazz.

_**"It went well considering,"**_ Jazz telepathically answers, _**"I told her that this cancer is very invasive and due to the metastasis, many treatments are needed. It's a good thing that Buck is able to teleport her to the treatment room, then return her to her personal quarters on Colonial One."**_

"So is the Tricorder that Buck provided going to help in any way?" Lara asks Jazz.

"Tricorder, what are you talking about?" asks Adama.

"Buck had an Medical Tricorder on his ship," Jazz explains, "However, he couldn't use it because when his vessel went thru the anomaly, a energy flux struck the Coruscant on the Starboard side, and the charge cascaded thru his systems."

"What is the extent of the damage?" Adama asks.

"It fried his Science station, and damaged part of the Ops station functions," explains Jazz, "Fortunately, he was able to shut down most of the systems before it could get any worse."

"So what does this have to do with the Tricorder?"

"It was useless since the device used the Science station to access the ship's main computer," replies Jazz, "Buck let me have it to see if I can use it as a Cylon detector."

"So is it helping?" asks Lara.

"It will, once I figure out how to get it to work with my medical scanning systems and main computer," Jazz explains, "It's difficult since they not only use different Operating Systems, but also different programming languages as well."

"Why don't you get Baltar to help out?" asks Lara.

"Buck thought I should do it myself; since Buck doesn't trust him," explains Jazz, "and I don't entirely trust him either."

"I'll ask Lieutenant Gaeta if he could assist you during his off duty hours," offers Adama.

"I would appreciate the help, thank you," Jazz replies.

"Well, I see that you have your work cut out for you," Adama retorts.

"I do indeed," replies Jazz, "Now, what is this about Lara being in charge of a Police force?"

"I was about to tell her that I arranged for her to meet Captain Priam in the Pilot briefing room tomorrow to discuss how they are going to form one for the President," Adama said as Lara grumbles under her breath

"Thanks…thanks a lot," Lara grumbles as Adama chuckles at her predicament.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next morning, Lara finds herself walking down the hallway towards the Pilot briefing room.

_"Come on how bad could it get?"_ thought Lara as she stood outside the door. She heard the noise of a group of people coming down the hallway, and she turns to see who is making the ruckus.

"_It's only Aunt Laura…uh, President Roslin, Billy, and Apollo."_ Lara and Laura Roslin exchange nods as the group passes Lara on their way to the CIC.

"_Well any day now,"_ thought Lara as she continued to stand before the door.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

~Earlier that morning~

"Starbuck, are you alright?" Elosha asks her while she waves her hand in front of Starbuck's face. _"What's with the vacant stare? It's really creeping me out,"_ thought Elosha as she continues trying to gain Starbuck's attention, _"First, she interrupts me as I am talking to Cally about her problems. Than after Cally said that we could talk later and I do start talking to Starbuck, she suddenly turns into a statue."_

Suddenly, Starbuck snaps out of it and grabs Elosha's shoulder to regain her balance.

"I know where they are…" Starbuck blurts out.

"Where what are?" a bewildered Elosha asks.

"The bombs…" Starbuck answers as she turns and yells over her shoulder, while running to where a group of knuckle draggers are standing, "Can't talk now; I have to find Chief Tyrol!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Lara musters her resolve and enters the Pilot briefing room. The first thing she notices as she walks up to the front of the room is a graying-haired man sitting ramrod straight in a chair in the front row.

Captain Priam stands up when she reaches him.

"Spartan," Lara replies with a nod as they size each other up.

"Wraith," Captain Priam responds.

"I see that we know each other's former jobs," Lara said with a smirk as she sits in the chair next to his, "Now I see why Commander Adama thought you would be able to assist me. Are the others Spartans as well?"

"They are my former team," Captain Priam answers as he sits down, "They decided to continue following me after retirement."

"So, where are they?" Lara asks as she looks around the room.

"I got them rousting…I mean, seeking volunteers for the police force," Priam replies, "former law enforcement personnel are hard to find and trying to get retired personnel to go back on duty can get a mite difficult."

"It helps that they are probably bored to death at this moment," Lara replies, "They would likely jump for the opportunity to do something. It's gotten boring around here since we lost the Cylons."

Just then, several strong tremors shook the Galactica.

"Oh, frak me," Lara exclaims as Captain Priam just gave her a "You should have known better" kind of look, "I had to go and open my big mouth."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

~A moment earlier in the CIC~

"So how many do you think there are?" Commander Adama asks Chief Tyrol as he looks at one of the disarmed bombs in his hand.

"So far the EOD (Explosive Ordnance Disposal) found three," Chief Tyrol explains as he points at various places on Galactica's blueprints, "The teams found them in tanks 3, and 5. They haven't reported yet on the other tanks."

"Is it usually like this, Captain Apollo?" Roslin whispers to Apollo as they observe the action from the side of the room.

"No, something very strange is going on here," answers Apollo.

"What made you think to send EOD to check out the water tanks?" Tigh asks Tyrol.

"Starbuck went looking for me to warn me about bombs in the water tanks," answers Tyrol, "She said she had a gut feeling that I would find some if I sent EOD in to check it out. Her gut has never let me down before…so I thought I would send in the teams, just in case."

"It's a good thing that you listened to her, because…"Tigh starts to say when several strong tremors shook Galactica.

"Decompression alarm," Gaeta exclaims.

"Damage report," Adama barks.

"Ruptures in tanks 7, and 9," reports Gaeta.

"Two tanks o n the port side have ruptured. We're venting a lot of our water directly into space," Tigh replies and then mutters, "Good thing that we delayed the unrep (Underway Replenishment) with the Virgon Express."

"Chief, get down there and find out what in Hades happened," orders Adama.

"On my way Commander," Chief Tyrol says before he leaves the CIC.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_"Boy is that a nasty hole,"_ Buck thought after he flies the Raptor to the Port side of Galactica and starts surveying the damages from the recent explosions._ "They look so small in there,"_ he thought when he notices Tyrol, and Cally walking around in EVA (Extra-vehicular Activity) suits as they are investigating the water tanks.

"So how's she looking?" Chief Tyrol asks Buck, while standing on the catwalk in the damaged water storage tank.

"Like someone drove a suicide-bombing Bantha thru the side of the ship," Buck exclaims with a whistle.

"A what…?" asks Tyrol.

"Imagine if you cross-bred a small elephant with a ram and a wooly mammoth," Buck tries to explain.

"Forget I asked," Tyrol mutters, "So it looks bad?"

"Oh, yeah it does," replies Buck as he stares at the twisted metal of the Galactica's hull.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

~Caprica~

"Are we getting closer to where you left the Raptor?" Helo asks Caprica Boomer as they run thru the woods in the rain.

"Yeah, we're almost there," she answers. _"Is what I'm getting from Boomer's download true? Is there a healer on Galactica who understands and is friendly to Cylons?"_ a confused Sharon thought as she ran, _"…and what's with all of these memories that I am recalling since she downloaded…can they possibly be true? Did a One betray us all?_

They both stop for a moment to get their bearings and to verify that they are not being followed, or drawing undue attention to themselves.

_"Would she really help me be able to get pregnant,"_ Sharon thought, while she rubs her abdomen and reviews Boomer's last memories on Galactica, and questions whether Jazz's offer of helping Boomer was credible. "_I can't get distracted right now. She's on Galactica, and I'm stuck here on Caprica," _she thought as she came to a decision_, "It'd be better to just stick to the plan."_

After a moment's rest, they take off running again.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

_"Boy, am I tired… after flying that Raptor all around creation, looking for water,"_ Buck thought as he shuffles back to the crew quarters. "How was CAP today?" Buck asks Starbuck, as she exits the refresher.

"It looks to have been as fruitful as your search for water," Starbuck replies as she walks past him to the bunk area. "Speaking of water…If someone told me that I could feel this good by cleaning my body with sound waves, I would have told them that they're crazy," she said with a smile on her face.

"Do you think we'll ever find any water?"

"Oh, we'll find water," she said with a strange expression on her face.

"Is this a guess, or a…feeling?"

"Let's just say that when we fetch those chucks of ice from the salt water, that that will be the easiest part," she said as she finishes dressing.

Suddenly, he grabs an iron bar from the table and throws it at her.

And just as quickly, she unclips a lightsaber from her belt, activates it, and slices the iron bar into five pieces.

"You have been practicing…good," he replies as she deactivates her saber, and returns it to her belt, "Have you been practicing your other lessons as well?"

"Every day…you already know that," she says in a huff.

"Go have fun at the Triad game," he says as he sits down to meditate as she starts to leave with, if it is possible, an even bigger smile. "Try not to humiliate them too much," he calls out to her back.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~(**.**}*{**.**)~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

All is quiet in the empty Pilot quarters, as Apollo enters with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walks over and opens his locker. Slowly, he gets dressed in his green off-duty fatigues. The last thing he does, is to reach up, grab a small slip of paper sitting on the top locker shelf, and look at it.

Written on the slip of paper is, "Olympic Carrier". He slips it into his pocket and leaves the room.


End file.
